


Bitter

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You don’t really like the taste of coffee, and Jared notices.





	Bitter

Jared smiled as he saw you approaching with a coffee tray in hand.  You had just begun working on Supernatural last month as a PA, and he was enjoying getting to know you.  It amused him especially how small you were – at only 5’2”, he towered over you.

“Morning, Jared,” you said with a smile, grabbing his coffee cup and handing it to him.  He took it, taking a sip before he replied.

“Good morning, Y/N. Thanks for the coffee.”

You smiled up at him in response, picking up your own cup from the tray and taking a sip as well. You made a face at the drink, before recovering quickly and smiling again.  “No problem, Jared.  See you around.”

You walked away, presumably to deliver the rest of the coffee.  Jared watched you as you walked a few steps, before wandering off to stage three.

* * *

You were sitting at your chair on the sound stage, clipboard in your lap as you jotted down notes. Your other hand held your coffee cup, which you brought to your lips.  Your face twisted at the bitter taste, but you ignored it.

Jared didn’t, and he laughed at the face you made.  He watched you take another sip before he was called away for the scene, quickly getting distracted by something that Jensen said.

* * *

You made a coffee run around ten pm, getting the usual order for the guys who were still on set.  It was going to be a long night, even if things went according to plan.

You passed the coffees around to J2, the director, and the AD, before setting the few extras out on the craft services table.  You grabbed one and took a gulp, nose scrunching up as the taste hit your lips.

You heard a chuckle behind you and turned to see Jared towering over you, grabbing a cookie from the table.

“What’s so funny, gigantor?” you teased, taking another sip of your coffee.

Jared observed your face before shaking his head, taking a bite of his cookie and speaking through the crumbs.  “Nuffing, Y/N.  Tanks for da coff.”

* * *

Jared eventually made it a habit of watching you as you drank your coffee.  He started keeping track of how often you drank it, and from that how often you made disgusted faces at your coffee.  Eventually Jensen caught on to what he was doing, and the two of them found too much entertainment at your expense.

Finally, Jared cornered you at breakfast one day.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said, sitting down at the table by you where much of the cast and crew were eating before the early day.  He dug in quickly to his omelet, presumably so that he could have enough time for seconds.

“Hey Jared, what’s up?” you asked, picking up your coffee cup.  You didn’t notice immediately how intensely Jared was watching you as you drank from your cup, grimaced, and put it down.

Soon enough, you noticed that he was staring at you, his mouth full of food.

“What?” you asked wondering if you had something on your face.

Jared put his fork down. “Y/N, do you even  _like_  coffee?”

You gave him a look, trying to seem nonchalant.  “Of course, Jared, I drink it nearly every day.”

He shook his head.  “I don’t believe you.  Yes, you drink it every day, but you make these ridiculous faces after you take a sip,” Jared mimicked your face, showing you how you scrunched your nose up or how your eyebrows pursed together, before continuing, “like you can’t stand the taste.”  

“Whatever, Jared,” you replied, rolling your eyes and trying to brush off his comment.  Did people really notice how much you didn’t like the taste of coffee?

Jared bumped your shoulder with his.  “You know, we won’t judge you if you don’t drink coffee.  Or if you put creamer or sweetener or flavoring in it.  You don’t have to try to be such a big girl,” he leaned in closer to you.  “I like how you’re pocket sized.”

You leaned away from him so that you could take in the whole Jared Padalecki picture.  “Whatever you say, Jay,” you replied teasingly, trying to brush off the whole conversation.  You got up and threw away your paper plate, heading to the sound stage.

If Jared noticed your caramel macchiato frap the next day and how much you were enjoying it, he didn’t comment.


End file.
